That's What Makes You Beautiful
by Draco-Malfoy's-Wife922
Summary: Hermione has been sent a long love letter over the summer. The only thing she doesnt know is who sent it. Rated T for some language.
1. What Makes You Beautiful

**Chapter 1**

They stood in the front yard in the rain as Draco sighed and looked back at Malfoy Manor once more. His school trunk was in his father's hand, and he held on to his mother's.

"Ready?" his father asked him.

"Ready." he replied.

CRACK!

WOOT – WOOT! They were on platform 9 ¾. 16 year old Draco was not allowed to apparate yet. Side – along apparition was much easier, not to mention faster, than having to run through the barrier back in the muggle train station. Draco took his trunk from his father and walked off to find a compartment. No goodbyes, no backward glances, he just left them. Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other, very worried. He had been like this all summer. He didn't talk to anyone unless they spoke to him first. He never left his room unless he wanted to eat, and he didn't even do that as often as he should have. He didn't practice quidditch anymore, but flew up to a tree and sat there in the middle of the night for hours, looking at the stars. His friends wrote, but he never wrote back. It almost seemed as if he didn't want to be back at Hogwarts this year. He assured his parents that he did. It was his last year and he wanted to have his one last year of fun. He assured his parents that he would be much happier at school, so they let him go back. They didn't know what it was but, as long as he was happy, it really didn't matter.

He found a compartment in the back of the train that already had Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle's things in it. He put his trunk in the overhead compartment and left the train to go find his friends.

~O~O~

Hermione stared out the window of her parents' car. They passed vast meadows full of brightly colored flowers and cows grazing. As they got closer and closer to London, it began to rain. She couldn't stop thinking about him, whoever he was, and what she had gotten from him just three days ago. A four foot long piece of parchment, rolled up into a tight scroll, was brought to her house by a very large, brown owl. She had spent a half an hour sitting on her bed, reading as her secret admirer poured his heart out to her. _You'd never expect this from me _was how it had started out. She had read and reread as she teared up at some of the more romantic bits. When she finally had finished, the closing line was: _I have always loved you. More than you know. I don't know how else I can say it. I just wished that you loved me to. Your secret admirer. _She wish she knew who had sent it. She watched the raindrops sliding gently down the window, as if they were tears sliding down someones face. She wondered if this boy had cried while writing his composition. Somehow, she thought so.

They arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10:30. Hermione got a trolley, loaded her trunk, backpack, and carrier that held Crookshanks, and wheeled it to platforms 9 and 10, her parents following behind. She turned to look at them, her eyes glistening. She always got like this before the start of term. She hated saying goodbye to her parents.

"Mum, Dad. I wish you could come with me. You've missed out on a lot the last six years. You've never even seen the Hogwarts Express. I wish, for one time, you could come with me."

"But we cant, sweetheart." her mother replied, sympathetically. "We're muggles. The barrier wont let us through. You know that."

"I know. But still." She paused for a moment, then said, "I'll miss you. I always do."

"We miss you too." Her father reached out and Hermione ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Stay safe this year."

"We love you."

Hermione threw her arms around her mother and gave them one last look before turning and walking confidently through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. A slight _whoosh _and she was on the other side, the scarlet Hogwarts Express welcoming her home.

~O~O~

"Blaise! Crabbe! Goyle! Over here!" Draco screamed as he spotted them through the crowd of wizards. He met up with them and gave them each a quick, awkward man hug before stepping back.

"Why the fuck weren't you writing over the summer?" Crabbe asked, sounding a little hurt.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry guys. Its just been … well … its not the same as it is here."

"Well, obviously." Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "This is a school, that is a house."

Draco glared at him. "You know that's not what I mean."

"Are you ever going to tell us WHO she is?" Goyle asked, exasperatedly.

"Maybe..."

At one minute to eleven, the conductor blew his whistle "ALL ABOARD!"

The four boarded the train and leaned out the window, waving goodbye to all those still on the platform.

~O~O~

"Harry! Ginny! Ron!"

"Hey Hermione! How've you been?" Harry turned around and gave her a giant hug. "Do you want help with your trunk?"

"Erm, no thanks! I'm good. Just tell me what compartment you're in."

"3C." Ron answered.

"Okay thanks. I'll be right back." The whole time she was speaking, she was winking at Ginny. As she turned her back, she mouthed "Come follow me" and Ginny nodded.

"I'm going to go with her." she heard Ginny say to her brothers.

"But she said she didn't need help."

"I know, but still."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Go." Then he whispered to Harry "Its not worth fighting her."

Ginny ran off and caught up with Hermione, who hurriedly put her trunk in the overhead compartment and sat down to talk to Ginny.

"What?" Ginny asked. "Why did you need me."

"I have to tell you what happened to me over the summer." She pulled out the scroll and handed it to Ginny. "Read this. Not now, you dont have time now. Once we're on our way."

"Ginny nodded and they went back out to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.

At one minute to eleven, the conductor blew his whistle. "ALL ABOARD!"

The four boarded the train and leaned out the window, waving goodbye to those still on the platform.


	2. You're Insecure

**Chapter 2**

The train pulled out of the station and, as the commotion ended, the four Slytherins took their seats.

"So...?" Goyle asked, looking pointedly at Malfoy.

"So...what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Tell us about her! Who is she? Do we know her? What does she look like? What house is she in?"

"Calm down. I can only answer one question at a time." Draco sat for a couple minutes in complete silence, the other three hanging onto his every breath, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he said, "She's perfect."

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle sat waiting for more. Once they realized it wasn't coming, they sighed, annoyed, and flopped back onto the seats.

Draco sat, immersed in thought. _She IS perfect. The way her brown hair flows down her back. The way she smiles when she's _truly _happy. _Then he sighed. _The way she doesn't notice me after six years. She only sees me as "the bad guy". I want to be someone different this year. _And, at that moment, Draco swore to himself that this year would be different. He only had one year. One year to turn her entire perception of him around. And just one year to make her fall in love with him too.

~O~O~

As the train pulled out of King's Cross Station, Harry and Ron sat down and began talking about quidditch. Hermione couldn't keep her mind off what she had just told Ginny. She wanted her to read the letter, she wanted her reaction, she wanted to know what Ginny thought. Who it was, why they waited until _now_ to write it.

"Ginny! Come with me?" Hermione winked pointedly at her best friend.

"Where are you guys going?" Harry asked.

"Erm, the bathroom. Then to find the trolley. I'm hungry."

" Want to get me some Bertie Botts Beans?"

Hermione sighed. "Sure. C'mon Ginny!"

"Okay, okay. Im coming."

_Bring the scroll _Hermione mouthed at her. Ginny nodded and followed Hermione out of the door. They found an empty compartment and sat down so Ginny could read the letter. After a good ten minutes of sitting and staring, Ginny finally moved. She slowly lowered the parchment onto her lap.

"Merlin's beard! Who was this? This is, well, it's beautiful! You have no clue who it was?"

"Nope. No idea. It came to my house about a week ago. I do think its lovely. This person must really like me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well of course they do! You don't think someone would take weeks perfecting this," she held up the giant, unraveled, four foot scroll, "to say that they want to be your best friend. This person is obviously IN LOVE with you."

Hermione sat there for a minute, comprehending what Ginny had said. _Someone loves me? _Honestly, she was a little flattered.

"Of course! Cant you tell! This is big. Like BIG! We have to find out who this was."

"I don't know..." Hermione said, a little apprehensive.

"Hermione," Ginny sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "There is no possible way you can tell me you DONT want to know who this is."

"Well, I do. But what if..."

"What if nothing! We will find out who it is. End of story! Now lets go get Harry his Bertie Botts Beans before him and Ron start wondering."

The two girls left the compartment they were sitting in and went in search of the trolley. They saw it outside the prefects' compartment near the front of the train and stood in line behind a tall, blonde boy who had his hair slicked back. He had very broad shoulders which Hermione noticed and was rather attracted to. He was in front of the trolley, wiggling his fingers as he went to pick up a Chocolate Frog, but then stopped and headed for a Liquorice Wand instead. After several minutes of carefully weighing his options, he finally grabbed a Pumpkin Pastie and paid 2 sickles for it. He turned around without looking where he was going and bumped right into Hermione and Ginny. When he stood up, his face was angry, but then softened when he saw who it was. Before she could look at him though, his face became stone once more and he said, "Watch where you're going, Mudblood." and he stalked off.

~O~O~

"Im going to get something from the trolley. Anyone want anything?" Draco stood up.

"No, thanks." they all chorused.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." He left the compartment. As he walked down the hallways of the train, he noticed that there weren't many of his fellow classmates who had come back to finish their last year. That weird Loony girl, or whatever her name was, was sitting in a compartment with Longbottom, holding his hand. _Well, its nice to see that he's finally got someone. Never thought he would. Never thought either of them would. I guess freaks are attracted to freaks." _He found the trolley up by the prefects' compartment.

"Thank you!" the lady from the trolley called over her shoulder as she left their compartment.

"Hey! Lady! Dont go anywhere." Draco rushed down to her. He stood at the trolley looking at all there was to choose from. He had almost forgotten how much food this lady carried around on a cart all day. _I wouldnt be able to eat all in a week if you paid me. _He thought to himself. He noticed the chocolate Frogs, always his favorites, and was about to grab one when he saw a large stack of Liquorice Wands. He stood with his hand suspended over the cart wiggling his fingers, weighing his options. He realized that he hadnt brought a lot of money out of his compartment, so he was forced to choose the least expensive thing there. Grumbling, he pulled two silver sickles out of the pocket of his jeans and handed them to the Lady, then grabbed a Pumpkin Pastie and turned around. He hadnt even taken his first step when he crashed into someone and fell to the ground. He was furious. He was about to get up and tell them off when he noticed who it was. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, was on the ground along with the Weasley girl. His face fell, and his stone grey eyes looked apologetic for a minute. _No! She hates you! You cant be like this to her! _He pulled his face into a grim scowl before she stood up and looked at him.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." He turned around and stalked off towards the boys' bathroom. As soon as he turned the corner he broke down into sobs. He ran into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall.

_I hate this! _He sobbed. _I cant believe I just said that to her. She probably hates me even more now. She probably wants to kill me. I dont blame her. Im awful. _

Just then, he heard the sound of the bathroom door flying open. He gave a loud sniff and pulled himself together before exiting the stall.

"Oh! Hey, Crabbe." Draco said when he saw who was standing there.

"Hey!" then Crabbe looked at Draco's eyes, which were very red and puffy. "You okay man?"

Draco gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah. Im fine."

As he left the bathroom, he thought to himself _That could possibly be the biggest lie I've ever told_.


	3. You Turn My Head

**Hey guys! Thanks to all who have reviewed my story. Sorry it has taken me so long to update :\ I'll try to be quicker next time. R&R this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is JK Rowling...duh... xD**

**Chapter 3**

"Here you go, Harry." Hermione said as she slid the door to the compartment open and her and Ginny entered. She handed him the Bertie Botts Beans.

"Thanks!" He paid her back the four sickles it had cost her.

The four sat in their compartment talking and laughing, eating and sleeping for about two hours. The sky outside had started to get dark, and as they were driving past small lakes and long fields, a bright, silvery cat pranced through the slightly open door and sat down directly next to a sleeping Hermione. The cat pawed at her, but wisps of silver barely brushed her arm. Harry and Ron snickered.

"Hermione! Wake up!"

She jolted awake. "What?" she asked, looking menacing. Then she noticed the silver animal by her side. "Oh. Hello!" She sounded much more happy. Suddenly, the cat opened its mouth and she heard Professor McGonnagal's voice.

"_Hermione Granger. Seeing as you are most fit, I would like to offer the position of Head Girl to you. If you choose to accept it, please send your patronus back with an answer. If not, please inform me in the same way so that I can offer the position to another seventh year. Thank you. Professor McGonnagal."_

Hermione sat there for a moment as the cat slinked back out of the compartment and faded into nothing. She grabbed her wand from her trunk, whispered "Expecto Patronum" and watched as a bright, wispy otter shot out of her wand. She winked at Harry. She would never have been able to produce the cute little mammal if it weren't for him. She bent down and whispered something in its ear and it flew off, out the door, down the corridor, and out the window, off to the castle. The rest of her friends sat for a minute, staring at her.

"What?"

"Well, what did you say?" Ginny asked, seeming exasperated that she even had to ask.

"Of course I said yes!" Hermione was beaming from ear to ear.

Moments later, the cat came back, this time saying:

"_Thank you, Miss Granger. When you reach the castle, please come up to the head table to get your badge. There will also be a small table for you and the Head Boy to sit at and get to know each other."_

~O~O~

Draco wiped his eyes one last time before entering the compartment where his friends were. He sat down and remained quiet as Goyle and Blaise continued their conversation about quidditch. Crabbe came back from the bathroom minutes later and gave Draco an apprehensive look, but Draco ignored it. He was just getting ready to change into his Hogwarts robes when a whispery, silver cat appeared at the door to the compartment, meowing. Confused, Goyle got up to let it in and it danced directly over to Draco. Its tiny mouth opened just an inch and all four heard:

_"Draco Malfoy. Seeing as you are most fit, I would like to offer the position of Head Boy to you. If you choose to accept it, please send your patronus back with an answer. If not, please inform me in the same way so that I can offer the position to another seventh year. Thank you. Professor McGonnagal."_

Draco stood there, incredulous, almost not believing what he had just heard. All the other boys in the started whooping and hollering, clapping Draco on the back and congratulating him. _Me? _He kept asking himself.

"You're going to take it, right?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. Then waving his wand, "Expecto Patronum." A silver ferret shot out of his wand. He whispered in its ear and it sped off down the hall and out a window near the conductor.

Draco was sitting down, still in shock that it was _him_ who was asked, when the silver cat came back through the still open door.

"_Thank you, Mr Malfoy. When you reach the castle, please come up to the head table to get your badge. There will also be a small table for you and the Head Girl to sit at and get to know each other."_

~O~O~

The train stopped in front of Hogsmeade station, and the four Gryffindors, climbed out of their compartment. They made their way to a carriage and climbed in. They could now all see the thestrals and were very disturbed by them.

"I wonder who head boy will be..." Hermione trailed off, lost in thought. _God, I hope its not Cormac. He was awful! Dean, maybe? No, he talks back too much. Justin Finch-Fletchly? That might be a little weird, seeing as he thinks Harry tried to kill him second year.  
_

They reached the school and filed their way into the Great Hall. Hermione said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and pushed her way through some third year Hufflepuffs to make her way up to Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I thank you greatly for taking on this position. I felt it would be perfect for you."

"It's my pleasure, Professor. Thank you." Hermione replied as she took her badge from her favorite teacher.

Professor McGonagall pointed to a small table at the front of the hall, slightly below the heads' table. There were two place settings on it. "This is your table. The Head Boy should be here soon."

Hermione sat down and waited. Not five minutes later, a tall, broad shouldered, blonde haired boy came gliding through the center isle of the Hall and approached the Head table. Hermione turned around and hissed:

"_Malfoy_?"

Professor McGonagall looked apologetic at her and whispered back, "Im sorry Miss Granger, but he was best qualified."

Hermione turned back to face the hall, looking furious. _I'm going to end up killing him before the first term is up. _She caught a glance with Harry and Ron, who both mouthed _Im sorry_ at her. She pouted her bottom lip out and drew her finger down her cheek, to give the impression of her crying. Draco reached her just then.

"Granger?"

~O~O~

The train pulled up in front of Hogsmeade station and he got off, followed by his minions. They made their way up to the school and into the Great Hall where Draco left the other three and started walking up to Professor McGonagall. He stopped dead before reaching them when he saw the gorgeous brown haired girl already sitting at the table for two. _It cant be! This is perfect! Is this really happening? _He started toward the head table again. He was still in disbelief when he walked past her, so he very apprehensivly asked "Granger?"

"Mr. Malfoy. I would like to thank you for taking on this position. As you can see, Miss Granger is going to be the Head alongside you. I hope you two can be civil to each other. Please take the time during this feast to get to know each other."

"Thank you, Professor." He said as he took the badge from her outstretched hand. He sat down across from Hermione and smirked at her. Before she could say anything back, Professor Flitwick came in with the first years. They lined up at the front of the hall and, one by one, were called and sorted into their houses. When all had cleared out, Professor Flitwick took his seat and Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First years, I would like to welcome you especially and promise you that you will have a magical time here. A reminder to all students that the Forbidden Forest is named for a reason. Please do not enter without specific permission from a teacher. There is to be no magic in the corridors or outside of class in any other way. Quidditch tryouts will be held next week. Last but not least, please welcome and respect our new Head Boy and Girl, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. I wish you all a safe and happy year at Hogwarts. Enjoy."

And with that, the plates and platters filled with all kinds of food imaginable, the goblets filled with pumpkin juice, and the hall erupted into noise.

"So, we're supposed to be nice to each other this year? Is that even possible?" Hermione asked Draco as she picked up her for and began cutting her chicken.

"I guess we're going to have to make it possible, now arent we?" Draco asked confidently, resting his elbow on the table and leaning in to Hermione. His fork dangled limply in his hand and he chewed slowly, his eyes staring seductivly at her.

_He almost looks, sexy._ Hermione thought. But then she shook the thought off. _That cant be possible. This is Draco Malfoy. He isnt sexy! Not at all. _"Listen, I dont like you, you dont like me. That's obvious. Its been obvious. But, this year, we have a job to do. You're not going to go sneaking off in the middle of the day leaving ME to do OUR duties. You're going to help me, whether you like it or not."

Draco froze. He was a little taken aback. "I would never. Im a Slytherin. We might be sly and sneaky, we might break rules and lie about it, but we are always loyal. We stick to our word. I took this job and Im going to work my best at it. You dont like me, that I know, but that doesnt mean that Im not going to give this my all."

Now, it was Hermione's turn to be shocked. She had never heard Draco speak with such passion before. She was impressed. "Very well then. I...er...look forward to working with you this year." Her tone was not convincing.

The feast ended and all the students made their way up to their dormitories, the first years being led by the prefects, as always. Hermione and Draco were stopped by Professor McGonagall who gave them directions and the new password to their common room. The two walked up together in silence. When the door swung open, they were greeted by a mass of what looked like Christmas. There were red banners with silver snakes and green flags with gold lions hanging all over the place.

"Do they know that they dont have these banners right?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows at the unusual decoration.

"Its obvious what they're trying to get us to do isnt it? They want us to come together as one and work harmoniously as one unit. Hence, the mixed houses."

They made their way up to their beds and went their separate ways. As Draco entered his room, he got undressed and layed down on his bed, in his boxers alone. _Wow. That didnt go as bad as I thought. I think I might be able to convince her to give me a chance. _And, with that, he was out like a light.

~O~O~

Hermione entered her room and changed into her pajamas. She layed down on the bed and began thinking about Malfoy. _Ugh. This will be awful. _She kept replaying what he had said to her down in the Great Hall, and couldnt take her mind off it. She realized, after thinking it through for what seemed like the hundreth time, what it was. He had said: _"I would never. Im a Slytherin. We might be sly and sneaky, we might break rules and lie about it, but we are always loyal. We stick to our word. I took this job and Im going to work my best at it. You dont like me, that I know, but that doesnt mean that Im __not going to give this my all."_ He said: _"You dont like me, that I know..."_ But he never said anything about HIM not liking HER.

**Do you guys like it so far? Im sooo excited to keep writing! Sorry if it takes a while for me to upload :\ Exams are starting soon so those are taking up most of my time. Please be patient! R&R 3 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all sooooo much for reading and reviewing my story! I'm so sorry I didn't get to update sooner but I had exams and stuff :\ Then I had soccer (football, if you're in the UK) all summer and for the past two months. They're all over now though so I should be able to update much more often! I apologize and thank you for being patient with me! Also, I'm not sure if I've mentioned this, but this story takes place AFTER the war! The trio and Draco and all in their year have returned to finish school so they're in what would be their EIGHTH year. When the graduation chapter comes, Hogwarts will be graduating two classes. The trio's and Ginny's years. Lastly, I've stopped naming the chapters in accordance to the song lyrics because I cant be bothered to make the chapters correspond to the title (idk if they were even doing that before). Laziness FTW! Okay, now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter, though I'd find myself extremely lucky if I owned Draco Malfoy ;D *le sigh* He's such a sexy man...**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione woke the next day to the sun in her face and an owl at her window. She got up quickly and opened the window to let the bird in. It held out its leg and she untied the piece of parchment, opened it and began reading.

_Miss Granger, I hope you enjoyed your..._

"Hoot hoot!" The owl looked impatiently at Hermione and hooted again. Quickly, she realized and opened the drawer to her bedside table, grabbed a treat from inside the bag, and fed it to the owl. It hooted appreciatively and flew off. Hermione sat down on her bed and began reading once more.

_Miss Granger, I hope you enjoyed your first night in your common room. When you arrive at the Great Hall for breakfast, please see me to get your schedule before eating breakfast. I shall see you soon. Professor McGonnagal_

_P.S. Please have Mr. Malfoy accompany you._

After she read the letter, Hermione sighed and got out of bed to shower. _There's no use trying to avoid him, _she thought. _He'll always find some way to annoy me_.

She climbed into the shower, hoping the hot water would take her mind off the tall, blonde Slytherin boy. It did just the opposite. The whole time she was showering, the only thing she could picture was Draco Malfoy. She thought of his face, his hair, his nose, his perfect cheekbones, his gorgeous, deep gray eyes, his soft, smooth, pink lips. She imagined staring at them, watching as they slowly parted and his tongue slipped between them wetting them. She imagined herself looking up into his gray eyes, watching as one of his blonde eyebrows raised inquisitively. She imagined she somehow found herself leaning into him and saw that he was leaning back. She saw his lips, mere centimeters away from her own, and knew that they would soon be kissing her. 5, she stared into his eyes, not blinking...4, her mind started going blank...3, he licked his lips, preparing for the kiss...2, she licked hers, silently assuring him that she wanted this...1, their lips...

"Oi! Granger! Will you hurry up in there!? We'll be late for breakfast!"

Draco Malfoy's yell had startled her out of her daydream. She sighed; how she wished it real. Wait, no! She didn't want that to be real! She hated Malfoy! Stupid ferret, he probably placed some spell on her. He probably spiked her drink with some love potion last night.

Grumbling, she made her way out of the shower and dressed herself. She used one of her newly-learned anti-friz charms to soften her hair and pulled half of it back in a clip at the back of her head. She returned to her bedroom and grabbed her robe and bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She took one last look in the mirror before opening the door and stopping dead in her tracks.

Malfoy's fist, about to knock on her door once more, was staring her in the face. Hanging limply from his fingers was a dark green t-shirt. Hermione gasped in a sharp breath as her eyes made their way up his arm, pausing slightly to stare at his flexed bicep, before making their way across his shoulders and down his chest to his abdomen. Six defined bumps stared back at her, calling for her to reach out a hand and stroke them. Her eyes suddenly snapped to his face, which contained a satisfied smirk.

"It's impolite to stare, Granger. Surely you were taught that."

"I...I wasn't staring," she mumbled, pushing past him into the hallway. "And why are YOU complaining about ME not being ready? You don't even have a shirt on." She turned around to shoot him a glare only to eat her words. He had pulled the green shirt over his head, but that didn't stop Hermione from staring. The fitted shirt stretched across his shoulders, clinging to the boy's skin, his delicious abs still distinguishable through the fabric.

Malfoy smirked again. "What was that?" He walked past her and reached through his doorway, grabbing his own bag and robe. "Ready?"

"Let's go." The pair climbed silently down the stairs to the common room and pushed the portrait hole open. Neither of them spoke until they entered the Great Hall and Hermione groaned. The table for two was still set up in front of the head table. _This better not be a regular thing. I better not be expected to sit with this prat all year long at EVERY meal._

The two made their way to the head table to receive their schedules from Professor McGonnagal. "The two of you will have first and fifth periods free for head duties. Both of your schedules are identical." The professor noticed Hermione eying the table beside her with a look of displeasure on her face. Before she could ask, Professor McGonnagal answered her question. "And, yes, Miss Granger. The two of you ARE expected to sit at this table at each meal. It's to show all younger students that the both of you are to be respected."

Malfoy nodded and sat down where he had been the previous night, thinking to himself, _Perfect! I don't have to rush this! I've got every minute of all year to show her I've changed. By the time we graduate this place, I'll have her hooked!_

Hermione too turned to sit down and heard a hushed "I'm sorry" come from the mouth of her favorite teacher. She turned back and smiled understandingly before taking her seat across from the Slytherin. She sighed. "So, head duties first period."

Malfoy nodded and swallowed his bacon. "What exactly does that entail?"

"Didn't you do anything the past two years? Didn't you notice that the head boy and girl were always in charge of us? I couldn't wait until I became the one in control..."

"So, we just boss around the prefects? Seems easy enough."

"That's not ALL we do. We have to make sure all the portraits are doing their jobs, as well as the suits of armor."

Malfoy frowned at his plate for a minute before looking up at her. "They have jobs?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. Honestly, ...Draco," she forced herself to use his first name, to which he looked pleasantly surprised. "Haven't you ever read Hogwarts, A History? It tells that every aspect of this castle has a role in protecting the school, even the walls."

"No, Hermione, I haven't. I have no interest in the history of anything. Very well, if that's all these duties are then this should be fairly easy work."

"Extremely easy, I think." She cleared her plate and checked her watch as the first bell rang. "Ready?"

Draco sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be." He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, watching as Hermione followed suit.

As they made their way into the Entrance Hall, they noticed a group of sixteen people standing around.

"You must be the prefects!" They all nodded and Hermione introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger. Most of you know me, I expect." The majority of the group nodded, "And this is..."

Draco then stepped forward. "Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself. The group in front of them muttered various greetings as the two heads pulled clipboards out of their bags. Hermione cleared her throat.

"First things first, we have to split up the duties. You four," she pointed to the four Hufflepuff prefects, "take the second and third floors. Slytherin prefects take the dungeons and the grounds. Ravenclaws take floors four and five, and Gryffindors," she gave a small smile and a wink to Ginny, "take floors six, seven, and the astronomy tower."

"What about YOU two!? I don't see you leaving any of this place for you to patrol!" One of the Slytherin prefects had interjected, rudely. "I expect you'll be sitting around drinking butterbeers the whole time..."

Hermione shot the boy a ferocious glare and opened her mouth to defend herself and her partner, but Draco beat her to the punch. He stepped forward, snarling at the boy who was two years younger than him. "Unless you want the whole damned castle to yourself, I suggest you shut your mouth!" Then he spoke more loudly, addressing the group as a whole. "Keep in mind that you can lose those badges just as easily as you got them. Now, get going!"

The sixteen scampered off to their designated areas of the school, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. "Er...thanks."

Draco shook his head. "No thanks necessary. That one's always had a mouth on him. It's just nice to be able to lay into him like that."

Hermione nodded; she knew a few too many people like that, one of whom happened to be a ginger-haired best friend of hers. How THIS boy managed to become prefect she wouldn't know. But, then again, how did Ron become prefect?

Hermione and Draco climbed up the marble staircase to the second floor and started checking all the portraits for their inhabitants, an awkward silence one could almost feel among them.

In an attempt to break said silence, Hermione cleared her throat. "So, er...how was your summer?"

Draco froze. Did he really want to tell her how his summer had been? He resumed walking again; thankfully she hadn't noticed his delay. "It was, er...fine." This couldn't have been farther from the truth. _It bloody well was not fine. Sitting in my bedroom each day, finally getting up the courage to..._

"Are you sure? That seemed a bit forced."

"Yes, it was perfectly fine. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Hermione wasn't convinced but didn't push the matter. She looked in on a painting of an old wizard at a wooden table, a pint of butterbeer in front of him. The old man was nodding off, his head lolling around on his neck, but everything else seemed to be in order so she checked if off on her clipboard and moved on to the next one.

_Should I ask her about it? Do you think she got it? _"Erm...how was YOUR summer? Anything interesting happen?"

Hermione looked a little shocked but smiled. "Nothing TOO exciting. Just spent some much needed time with Mum and Dad."

"Anything else?" Draco asked, trying to hide his anxiety. It didn't show, but he was desperate.

"I got a letter. Well, it was more of a declaration, but it was sweet. I've made it a goal to find who wrote before I graduate."

Draco let out a relieved breath. _She got it. She read it. She liked it. More than that, it sounded like she had loved it. She said she wanted to 'find' him. Does find mean find out? Does find mean thank? Does find mean date and possibly fall in love with? What does 'find' mean? Either way, I've got a shot. Once she knows it was me she wont be able to hide it any longer. She wont be able to deny her feelings any more. I'll be hers, and she'll be mine, and I'll be happy. _"He may be closer than you think..." But Hermione, who was already four feet ahead of him, didn't hear what he'd said.

**A/N: I really hope you guys are liking it so far! Again, sorry its taken me FOREVER to update but it shouldn't take me nearly this long again. Please review! I really love reading what you guys think. Any suggestions, feel free to let me know and if you have any questions, I shall answer them! Hugs to all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really excited to continue writing and posting! I've been thinking a lot about where I want this story to lead and I can't wait to write it so you guys can read it. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Although it's on my Christmas list, there's no way I can get Harry Potter from Santa. Why? It already belongs to J.K. Rowling *le sigh***

**Chapter 5**

The end of the day could not have come soon enough. Draco and Hermione soon learned how many paintings were in the castle. There. Were. A. Lot. They returned to their common room after dinner that night and collapsed. Although it wasn't difficult, the two had had an exhausting day.

"At least we didn't get any homework today."

Draco nodded in agreement. "That's a first."

Without warning, Hermione stood up and, leaving her bag and wand on the couch, retreated to her bedroom. Draco watched her go, perplexed.

After closing the door, Hermione dug the four foot long scroll out of her trunk and pulled the thread, unraveling it. She began reading the neat handwriting, taking in the words yet again. She remembered what Ginny had said on the train, about the author being in love with her. _Love? It can't be. Who could possibly know me well enough to be in love with me? Ron and Harry, but neither of them can write this neat. _Then, a horrible thought came to her. _Merlin, I hope it isn't Cormac. All that from two years ago better not be TRUE! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if... _But, like this morning, her thoughts were interrupted by Draco's sharp rapping on her door.

"Grang...I mean, Hermione! You okay?"

She hurriedly rolled up the scroll and retied it. She opened the door, scroll still in her hand. "I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

Draco shrugged. "You left awfully quickly, I didn't know. Just wanted to make sure." He looked at his hands, a little embarrassed, and remembered the other reason he'd come upstairs. "Here," he thrust his arms out, handing her her bag and wand. "You left these down there."

She took them. "Oh. Thanks Malf...Draco"

He nodded and stood in her doorway for a minute before pointing to the scroll. "What's that?"

"Oh, erm...its that love letter I was telling you about. It's very romantic and full of feeling. I wonder if this person writes poetry. He should. His vocabulary is exquisite! Do you want to read it?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll go to bed. I'm actually quite tired." In fact, he wasn't tired at all, but he knew all to well what the scroll already said.

"Oh. Alright. Night!"

"G'night." He retreated to his own room and could feel a few tears brimming in his eyes.

The next morning passed quite similarly to the first, although Hermione didn't spend her entire shower fantasizing about the boy that was one room over. They met in the common room and walked down to breakfast. They ate silently except to discuss head duties and classes they had that day. After designating the same areas of the school to the same prefects as yesterday, the two climbed the staircase again and began checking on the portraits.

"Last one and...check!" Hermione sighed in relief and sank down against the wall. Draco, however, shook his head.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but there's an entire corridor we haven't checked yet."

Hermione groaned, "Shit...," and started to stand up but stopped when she saw Draco shaking his head again.

"Sit down. You're exhausted. I'll do it."

"But you're just as tired as I am!"

"Sit!" he insisted. "I'll be back in ten minutes." And, with that, he stalked off.

_Wow, that was, er...nice. I've never seen Draco Malfoy be nice before. I guess he was serious when he said he wasn't going to bail out of this. Well, I guess it's nice to know that he can be counted on._

As promised, Draco reappeared 10 minutes later and collapsed against the wall next to her.

"Thank you, Draco."

He looked at her, shocked. "For what?"

"For going to do that by yourself. You didn't have to. I would have come with you."

"You had just sat down. I was only being a gentleman. No need to thank me."

_Was he always this modest? What happened to the conceited asshole I've known and loved for the past seven years?_

The bell rang and Draco groaned, not wanting to get up. "What's next?"

"Transfiguration."

"Marvelous." The word was coated with sarcasm.

Hermione chuckled once. "There are not words to describe how much I'd rather stay here" She sat and watched as her partner forced himself to his feet and stood in front of her, a hand extended.

"C'mon. You're Hermione Granger. You don't cut class." He jerked his fingers up once and let them fall again, coaxing her to reach up and take his hand. She did, hesitantly, and he gently pulled her into a standing position. Instead of letting go of her hand, he raised it up and, his eyes never leaving hers, brought it to his mouth. His soft lips brushed lightly against her knuckles , causing a chill to run down her spine. "Right?"

A breath escaped Hermione's lips. "Right."

When they entered McGonnagal's familiar classroom, Hermione bee-lined to the empty seat next to Harry.

"You alright, 'Mione?"

"Exhausted. But, other than that, I'm okay."

"How's it going with Malfoy?"

"It's..." How WAS it going with Malfoy? He'd just kissed her hand. His lips were soft, like she'd expected. His breath was warm and it had tickled her hand. She'd gotten lost in his beautiful eyes.

She shook her head slightly, snapping out of her daydream. _Crap! _How long had she just been fantasizing? "It's erm..."

"Good morning to you all! I hope you've all had a pleasant summer and are enjoying your first few days back!" Professor McGonnagal's stern voice rang out amongst the students and the remaining chatter died down. "As you are all in your final year here at Hogwarts, we will be starting animal transformations, something I know all my students look forward to. We will start with the simplest things like pigeons to parrots, gerbils to guinea pigs, etc. Today, we will be starting with the transformation students have the least amount of trouble with: mice to rats. I have a box of mice on my desk and ask that you each take one as the box floats around the room." She waved her wand and the box started making its way through the rows, stopping at each table to two mice could be removed. "The incantation for this particular species transformation is 'mus mutatio' and must be said exactly. Do I have a volunteer to demonstrate?" Hermione's hand shot into the air. The professor smiled. "Miss Granger, if you please."

Hermione cleared her throat and tapped the mouse while saying the incantation, "mus mutatio." Nothing happened. She looked around, nervous. She had never failed before! This couldn't be happening! She taped the mouse once more and repeated, "mus mutatio." Slowly but surley, the mouse's featured altered slightly and there was soon a rat sitting in front of her.

Professor McGonnagal beamed while the class applauded. "Excellent, Miss Granger! Very well done. Now, the rest of you, get to work!"

The group worked diligently until the bell rang, signaling break. Hermione exited the classroom, still wondering, and nearly bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Well done in there. Impressive."

Hermione frowned. "But, I didn't do it. It was someone else. I don't know what happened. I just felt the spell whoosh past me the second time. It must've been the person...sitting...behind...me..." She suddenly realized and turned to lock eyes with him. "It was YOU!? Why?"

He stared back into her chocolate brown eyes, sincerity on his face. "Because I knew you'd be embarrassed if you didn't execute the spell with the whole class watching. As far as they know, you did do it."

"I don't know what to say...I"

Draco cut her off. "You don't have to say anything."

Hermione was silent for a long time. "You know, Draco, two days ago I was detesting this. I detested you. But this...you're not too bad. I might actually be able to survive this year.

Draco, who took her statement as a compliment, beamed and his eyes lit up. "Thanks, Hermione. It means a lot. Really does."

The Gryffindor girl smiled up at him before turning to talk with Ron and Harry. As they pulled her away, she turned and called over her shoulder, "I'll see you in Ancient Runes!" And she was gone.

**A/N: Just letting you guys know, next chapter is the one you're all waiting for! I cant wait for you guys to continue reading! Please leave a review telling me what you think of my story so far and any thoughts/suggestions/questions you may have. Hugs to all of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is! The one you've all been waiting for! I'll cut to the chase, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction, I'd be writing AUTHORfiction (aka: an eighth book)**

**Chapter 6**

The end of the second day was as relieving as the end of the first. Hermione was still upset that she hadn't been able to transfigure the mouse in class that day, but was pleased that Draco had come to her rescue. She still was a bit confused about Draco. As much as she'd meant what she said earlier, she was still a little weirded out by Draco's sudden change of heart. She didn't know what to believe. A part of her mind was telling her that this was all a joke Malfoy and his friends were playing on her, while the other part wanted so much to believe that Malfoy had become Draco.

The two had, once again, collapsed in their common room, Hermione on the couch and Draco in an armchair. After a while, Hermione sighed.

"We have homework..." She started to stand but Draco was already by her side, her bag in his hand. He placed it on the couch next to her.

"If you want, I can try to teach you that spell from Transfiguration. I snuck one of the mice out of class today."

"Er...no, thanks. I'll work on it some other time."

Draco frowned and continued speaking quickly. "You seem tense. D'you need a back rub? Or, I could go to Madame Pomphrey for you. She's got to have some sort of relaxation potion..."

Finally, Hermione stood up, as confused as ever, and spoke over him, "Draco!" His head snapped up and he stopped the pacing he didn't know he had started. "What are you playing at?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why not?"

"You hate me!" By this point, she was practically shouting.

"HATE you!?"

"Yes! Hate me! For the past seven years you've done nothing but make my life a living hell and now THIS?! What's gotten into you?! What kind of sick joke are you playing?!"

He spun around as not to look at her, his arms folded across his chest and a few tears in his eyes. His voice was loud and clear and never wavered as he took a deep breath and recited,

"My dearest Hermione, You'd never expect this from me. I never expected it from myself. I don't know why I'm sending this, I don't know what I expect from you in return. All I know is that I can't spend all next year without you knowing. I don't care if you know who, you just need to know that Im in love you.

It started in our fourth year. Christmas day, to be exact. I saw you that night with Viktor Krum. How I envied him. You were wearing that dress; you looked like a goddess. Your hair was exquisite. Everything about you was flawless. I couldn't stop staring at you all night. My own date got jealous. She..."

He recited every word perfectly. Every ounce of emotion that was in the letter was in his voice. Hermione couldn't believe it. She'd found him. There was no doubting anything anymore. No more confusion. Everything finally fell into place. She silently walked up behind him as he finished,

"I have always loved you. More than you know. I don't know how else I can say it. I just wish that you loved me too."

It took Hermione only seconds to work out what it had taken Draco all summer to. Hesitantly, she whispered, "D-Draco? I do."

His arms fell to his sides and he spun around to stare at her, a few tears still in his eyes. All he needed was to see her reassuring nod and he suddenly cupped her face in both his hands and brought his lips crashing down to meet hers. She was kissing him back with as much passion and enthusiasm as he'd kissed her with. In no time at all, she had snaked her hands up his stomach, up his chest, over his shoulders, and around his neck. She locked her fingers into the soft, blonde hair at the back of his head, pressing him closer to her. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, kissing her deeply, and removed his hands from her cheeks, wrapping them instead tightly around her waist. He pulled her body into his, her back bowing slightly to be able to fit perfectly with him. He tightened his grasp around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and Draco walked the two of them over to the couch and sat down upon it. He gently bit her bottom lip and she smiled into the kiss. In return, she ran the tip of her tongue around the outside of his lips and along the crease, causing him to moan slightly. Hermione's lips left Draco's and started kissing across his jawline, down his neck. He tilted his head back, resting it against the couch in order to elongate his neck for her. Her hands finally left his hair and slid down his torso to the bottom of his shirt. She slid the fabric away, too busy to have time for the buttons, and revealed the perfect body she remembered from the previous morning. She looked down at him and let out a fast breath, "Oh my god..." Her lips were everywhere, kissing every inch of his stomach that she could reach. In no time, her lips were at his again, kissing him with more passion and reverence than she knew she had in her. She rested her forehead on his, her hands on either side of his face, and whispered, "It was you."

Draco nodded, eyes still closed. "It was me. I love you."

Their lips met once more but only briefly. It was now Draco's turn to kiss his way down Hermione's neck. She re-entwined her fingers in his hair, sighing in pleasure. The suspence and waiting was killing her. She couldnt take it any longer. She locked eyes with him and practically growled out, "Draco Malfoy, if you don't ask me to be your girlfriend this instant I swear I'll explode."

He smirked, eyes gleaming, and asked, "Hermione Granger, would you do me the incredible and inexplicable honor and agree to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled, her eyes soft. "You're mine, Draco Malfoy...all mine." She brought his face up even with hers and kissed him again, softly this time, and pressed their foreheads together. She stared into his eyes, a broad smile on both teens' faces.

"You are breathtaking." Draco couldn't manage more than a whisper.

Hermione's smile widened, although she didn't know that was possible. She whispered back what she'd realized mere moments ago. "I love you."

Draco's eyes closed when he heard the words. "I love you so much." He kissed her softly one last time and removed her from his lap. He pulled his shirt back down around his waist and took his new girlfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers. It was silent for a long time.

"Draco...?"

"Hermione?"

"D-do you think we should tell people about this? About us?"

He didn't have to think long before shaking his head. "No. There's too much animosity between us. There wouldn't be a soul in this place, dead or alive, that wouldn't know within a day. It's definitely better for us to wait."

Hermione sighed, a bit relieved. She wasn't ready to tell everyone that she was dating Draco Malfoy yet. She didn't even know if SHE believed it completely. Was this not just another one of her fantasies? Either way, she didn't want to have to deal with everyone's reactions. Whether it be the arguments she knew would com from Harry and Ron, the excited squealing from Ginny, the disappointed looks from all other guys who thought she could do better (although she didn't see ANYTHING remotely wrong with Draco), or the evil stares and jealous looks all the other girls would give her. She WAS ready to be with Draco. That she was sure of. But he was right. Things had changed so suddenly that they'd be the talk of the school. She didn't want that. All she wanted was a normal relationship with the boy she loved. She smiled. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

They sat in silence for a while more, simply enjoying each others' company. Finally, Draco said, "It's gotten late. We'll start our homework tomorrow. Let's go to sleep."

Hermione nodded and stood with him, smiling as he slung her bag over his shoulder, still holding her hand. They walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Hermione's bedroom door. Draco faced her, handing her bag back to her and giving her one final kiss goodnight before letting go of her hand. He started walking backwards to his room, so he could keep her in his sight for as long as possible. She watched him go.

Before he closed his door, he whispered, "I would say I'll see you tomorrow, but I'll be seeing you all night in my dreams." And, with that, he shut his door, leaving Hermione in her doorway, a grin of indescribable pleasure on her face.

**A/N: What'd you guys thing!? This chapter literally only took me like an hour to write. All the other took me about 4-5 hours a piece. I was shocked. Anyway, I hope it lives up to your expectations! Please please PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you thought! I'll mean a lot, especially for this chapter. I want to know how all the intimacy turned out. I also take questions/suggestions. Hugs to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Did y'all feel the last chapter was too rushed? I hope not...can't change it now. Enjoy this next chappie ^.^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer, now would I?  
**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione woke the next morning feeling overjoyed. She would never have thought it possible, but she loved Draco. There wasn't a doubt in her mind how she felt about him, and that was the thing that scared her most. _But that's normal, isn't it? Everyone's a little nervous at the start of a new relationship! _She still wondered. _Does this mean I've always loved him and I was just denying it? I mean, I've always found him attractive; there isn't a girl in this place who hasn't...And, I know I crushed on him a bit before I found out what an ass he was but that went away, didn't it? Have I really liked him all along? _She didn't know and, honestly, she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing him so she made that her first priority. Giving herself an extra half hour than she normally would have, Hermione got up, showered, did her hair, and dressed as quickly as she could while still taking the time to make herself more than presentable for her new beau. As soon as she was finished applying her makeup (something she wore very seldom) she exited her bedroom and knocked on the door next to hers.

A muffled, "Yes?" came from inside.

Hermione smiled; his voice was so sexy. "D'you mind if I come in?"

The door opened and Draco stood in front of her in nothing but a pair of snitch-patterned boxers, a broad smile on his face. His hair was long and wet. For the first time ever, Hermione was seeing it not slicked back and it hung limply in his eyes. "Not at all." He stepped aside to let her enter.

Hermione stood in his doorway for a minute, her eyes traveling all over him, taking him in, a smile on her face. She took a step forward and reached up, kissing him good morning. He smiled against her lips.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning..." Hermione reached a hand up and gently flicked away a piece of his hair that was covering his eyes. "...handsome." The word didn't seem to be enough, but it was all she could think of. Most of her brain was preoccupied. She wasted no time telling him what was on her mind. "NEVER slick your hair back again. This," she ran a finger through his shaggy hair, "is indescribably sexy."

He smiled and kissed her. "Anything for you." After he pulled on a pair of jeans and a baby blue button up shirt, the two were ready to leave. Hermione ran into her room to get her bag and robe and met him again outside in the hallway. As they reached the portrait hole, Hermione let go of Draco's hand who, in turn, brought his lips down against hers in a searing kiss. Both knew it would be hours until they would be able to show such affection and neither one of them liked it, but they had agreed on it. Hermione smiled against his lips. "I love you."

Draco smiled; he liked how the words sounded, especially coming from her. "I love you."

The two broke apart and threw away the smiles they were both wearing, replacing them with expressions of nothing less than boredom. They exited their common room and walked down to the Great Hall in silence. They sat down at their table at the front of the Hall and began eating, stealing loving glances at one another from across the table.

_Is she really mine? Did this beautiful creature really agree to be my girlfriend? I was so unhappy a week ago; is this really happening? Am I really in love with Hermione Granger?  
_

_Draco Malfoy. _It wasn't a question. _How is this possible? I've hated him for seven years; am I really in love with him? _She frowned slightly and analyzed her feelings. She imagined herself saying no to him the night before. Somehow, she couldn't picture it. She imagined telling him that she didn't think anything through the last night and she didn't feel as she thought she did. She pictured how his face would fall and how his eyes would suddenly lose all light and her heart broke. It wasn't long before she found her answer. _Yes. I love him. _She smiled down at her plate and continued to eat.

When the first bell rang, the two groaned and rose to start that day's duties. They didn't change the floor assignments and the prefects dispersed. All but one, that is.

Ginny Weasley was still standing in front of them, a small smirk on her face. She raised her hand and, with a small flick of her fingers, shooed Draco away. He looked between the two girls before shrugging and disappearing around the corner.

Ginny approached Hermione, still grinning broadly. "Hermione...do you think I'm blind or something?"

The head girl frowned. "Of course not."

"I saw you up at that table just now. You couldn't take your eyes off him! You like him, don't you?" Hermione blushed and remained silent but Ginny didn't need any more confirmation. "I knew it! I must say Hermione, this was not at all expected from you. All the same, you could've done worse. Not that bad looking...not bad at all." She winked at her best friend. "C'mon. It's time to talk boys!" Ginny grinned, obviously excited.

Hermione protested. "Ginny, we have duties to do! We'll talk later, okay? Meet me in the library at seven o'clock tonight and we'll talk all you want."

This was good enough for Ginny. "Fine. Have fun with Malfoy!" She winked and disappeared after the other Gryffindors.

"Draco." Hermione corrected her after she'd left. He wasn't Malfoy anymore. He'd changed. He was Draco now.

She found him an neighboring hallway and, without him noticing, walked up behind him. Her hands crept around his waist and latched themselves together, lying still across his stomach. She placed a small kiss in the middle of his back. He turned around in her arms, smiling, and returned the gentle kiss. His arms raised and wrapped themselves around her. They stood, embracing each other for a few minutes but, all too son, Hermione broke free. "We have work to do."

Draco chuckled. "Same old 'Mione." Without another word, they both started checking the portraits in the halls. Like the day before, they finished with a few minutes to spare and sank down to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I know we agreed not to tell anybody about us but a certain seventeen year old Weasley girl is suspicious. I think I should tell her. She'll find out eventually and wont take kindly to it."

Draco took her hand. "If you think it's best, then I trust you. Just, nobody else, okay?"

Hermione nodded. That wouldn't be a problem. She didn't want to tell anyone else. She didn't even want to tell Ginny but, like she'd said, she'd find out eventually. If she found out without being told it would start World War III. Hermione didn't want to lose her best friend over a guy, even if that guy WAS Draco.

Like it always does, the bell rang signaling their next class all too soon. The two sighed and smiled at each other. Draco raised her hand like he had the day before, kissing her knuckles before letting her hand go and standing up. Hermione too rose to her feet as students started exiting the classrooms around them. A few eyed Hermione suspiciously but, after noticing nothing different between her and Malfoy, shrugged it off and walked past the two.

As the duo entered their Charms classroom, they observed the desks in the same horseshoe shape they had been arranged in during their first year. Again, Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ron and, taking everyone by surprise, Draco sat down next to her.

Ron gaped at him. "What's HE doing here?"

Hermione thought quickly, covering for him. "I told him he could sit with us."

"What the hell did you do that for? Why can't he sit with his own friends!? That is, if he's got any."

Hermione stared incredulously at her best friend. "Honestly Ronald, do you really think Crabbe and Goyle are smart enough to pass their O.W.L.s and get into this class?"

Draco snorted. It was true. Neither one of them had passed a single O.W.L. If Goyle hadn't told him he could read in their second year, Draco would have thought the two completely illiterate.

Ron considered this. "True, but I still don't like him sitting here. It's making me anxious."

"Why, Ronald?"

Ron sighed. "Because he's Malfoy."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"I dunno...he's Malfoy. He's hated our guts since we started here. The war may be over but I still don't like him."

Hermione leaned across Harry's desk and hissed to Ron. "War changes people, Ron, and it's certainly changed Draco. He's not the same person he was last year."

Ron hadn't missed a thing. "Draco? Oh are you two on a first name basis now?"

Hermione blushed, knowing they were on much better terms than simply a first name basis, but spoke firmly. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we are. Draco's not the same as Malfoy was. There's, something about him. It's different. He's different. Just give him a chance!"

Ron rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to give that little prat was a chance! But, he knew that there was no arguing with his best friend so he let the subject drop. For now, at least.

The lesson began as usual with Professor Flitwick climbing on top of the stack of books on his desk in order to teach the class. He called their attention and told them that they would be working on a charm to stop a flying object in it's path. "Now, you'll need to work in pairs for this. Today I will be assigning boy-boy and girl-girl pairs. One of you is to stand approximately five meters away from the other and throw a small, harmless object at the one performing the spell. That person will raise their wand and recite the incantation 'Aresto Momentum'." After that, he climbed down and tottered around the room, assigning partners.

When he reached the trio and Draco, his squeaky little voice rang out, "Mr. Potter, you will be working with Mr. Finnigan. Miss Granger with Miss Patil, Mr. Weasley with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Thomas with Mr. Longbottom..."

Ron groaned quietly and hissed to Harry, "Malfoy! I'm with Malfoy...After all that fuss I just made I have to work with him for the next hour. Dammit..."

Harry muttered under his breath, "At least you don't have the chance of being blown u – Oh hey Seamus! Ready to get started?"

Draco approached Ron, his signature smirk in place. "Hello Weasley. I can see you're thrilled to be working with me." He laughed and waved it off and Ron turned bright red. "No bother, I can understand why you wouldn't be."

Ron frowned. Had Malfoy just put himself down? Surely he'd heard wrong. Or maybe... _Nah! Hermione cant be right. I just heard wrong. He insulted me, like usual. Don't get worked up over it, Ron._

Draco stood before him, his eyebrows raised. "Everything okay?"

Ron blinked himself back to reality. "Wha–?Oh, yeah. Fine. Are we ready?"

Draco nodded and retreated across the room, preparing to throw an object at his...what were they now? Enemies, still? That didn't seem the word. Frenemies, maybe? Possibly. Whatever they were now, Ron didn't trust the blonde one bit. He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst and was honestly surprised when all that came his way was a chocolate frog, still in its box. He was definitely expecting worse.

**A/N: Okay so idk how I feel about the ending of this chapter. I wanted it to go farther but Im already two days late in my little mental schedule (I was supposed to try and update Friday) so I tried to hurry it up and get it posted before I go to bed. Let me know what you think about the end. Also, let me know what you think about the story in general by posting a review because it would mean loads to me and I'd give you cookies if you do. Thank you to ALL who have reviewed/favorited/followed the story so far. I hope more do and I will be sure not to disappoint. **

**One last final thing I'd like to mention: I take constructive criticism very well, as long as it's not rude. As much as I love positive reviews, dont be afraid to mention something negative/you think I could work on/change in your review. Just dont completely hate on my story because that will make me sad and cry :'(**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is sort of a to be continued of my last chapter. That one didn't really end where I wanted it to but it looks like you enjoyed it all the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yet but it's on my Christmas list, so who knows? (For the record...I didn't get it ): )  
**

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for everyone. Ron hadn't gotten hurt after being partnered with Malfoy and, thankfully, neither had Harry after his ordeal with Seamus.

After dinner, Hermione barely had time to drop her bag off in the common room before having to head out to meet her best friend. She pecked Draco quickly and he wished her luck. She would need it. She had no idea how Ginny would take the news but she had a feeling it wasn't well. No matter how attractive he was, Ginny and ALL the Weasley children hated Draco and that was that.

She saw the red hair from across the library and made her way to the back. She sat down across from Ginny who looked at her, excited.

"Well?"

Hermione frowned slightly. "Well, what?"

"Well? Do you like him?"

"I thought we already established this."

"We did." Ginny smirked, "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned. "Yes, I like him. More than I probably should."

"Why? What is it about him?"

Hermione's smile grew and her expression got dreamy. "His eyes. They sparkle, have you noticed? No, I'm sure you haven't They aren't gray like I always though. They're silver...beautiful. And his body. His hair, his smirk..." She trailed off, lost in her thoughts. When she came back to her senses, she saw Ginny smiling at her, but it faded quickly.

"Hermione, as incredibly attractive as Malfoy is he's still an awful person. He was a death eater, don't you remember? He cant be good."

Hermione just shook her head. "He's changed. He's not that person anymore."

Ginny took in what she said and sighed. "I still am not too sure about this 'Mione. If it was anyone but Malfoy I'd tell you to go for it. You're very attractive and I don't doubt that you can hook whoever you want but Malfoy!? I don't know if he's the best person for you."

Hermione looked around nervously, trying to figure out the best way to spill the news. "Gin, it was him."

"What do you mean? What was him?"

"The letter over the summer. He wrote it."

Her best friend's jaw dropped. "How do you know?"

"H-he told me. Indirectly, anyways. He sort of recited the whole thing to me word for word, exactly like it's written. It couldn't have been anyone else."

Ginny was quiet for a long time. "Y-you're sure?"

Hermione nodded, confidently. "Positive."

The red-head smiled widely and squealed. "Malfoy!? THE Draco Malfoy!? Writing a love declaration to the mudblood Granger!? ...No offense," she added hastily when her best friend looked insulted. "But honestly? Draco loves you! Who would have thought it? Anyways, now you have to go for it. You like him, he LOVES...," she emphasized the word, "...you. You've got to at least try!"

"Er, Ginny? There's more to my little confession here. I sort of already have."

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place!?"

Hermione shrugged. Why _hadn't _she started with that? "To ease you into it, I guess."

"Okay, well, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Hermione smiled and blushed. "We, er-"

"We!? That's enough for me! You two are together, aren't you!?" Hermione nodded and Ginny grinned broadly again. "Congratulations Hermione! I'm happy for you! I still cant say I approve of your choice but he makes you happy, so I'll try to tolerate him. Just don't expect any conversations with him anytime soon."

"Ginny! He's my boyfriend, not yours. You two don't have to even acknowledge each others existence. Just don't hospitalize one another, that's all I ask."

"And ruin that pretty little face? Never! Like I said, he may be an ass but he's still gorgeous. Do you know how many girls would be after my life if I even made a scratch on him?"

The head girl laughed. It was true! Whenever Harry had sent Draco to the hospital wing he was glared at from all parts of the corridors. But he was the boy who lived. If anyone besides Harry were to hurt Draco shit would go down! There was no doubt that a fight would break out. "I'd be at the front of the mob!"

Ginny pouted, "You'd kill me!?"

"Well, maybe not kill you but I'd be mad if you hurt my boyfriend!"

"Pft, I can live with it."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Ginny nodded, a confident smirk on her face. "Positive."

"Well, even if you can, don't hurt my boyfriend!"

Ginny laughed. "I wont. I promise. Now, tell me everything! Did you ask him? Did he ask you? How'd it all happen?"

"I don't know! It just happened!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Things like this don't 'just happen'. How did it come up? What did you guys say? What did you guys do?" As she asked her last question she smirked and winked.

Hermione then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened the night before. Well, most of it. As she reached the more intimate parts, she blushed and trailed off.

Ginny wasn't stupid though. She knew what came next. Hermione, I must say, I never expected this from you. And I still don't like it at all, but you're happy so I guess I'll allow it." She paused, then "On one condition."

Hermione frowned. "Allow it? I don't need your permission, Gin. It's my choice who I date. But, what's your condition?"

"I get to talk to him. Tonight. Now."

"Now!?"

Ginny nodded and stood up. Hermione sighed but complied and the two walked out of the library. "Don't be too hard on him, okay?"

"Fine. I'll be nice."

"What are you going to say to him...?" Hermione was a little nervous. She didn't want Ginny to scare him off.

"I'm just going to warn him. Stop worrying. I told you I'd be nice, didn't I?"

And Ginny held true to her word. When they reached the heads' common room, Draco was on the couch in front of the fire, a roll of parchment on top of a closed textbook. As they entered, he tucked the parchment inside the book and stood up.

Hermione approached him and pecked him quickly on the lips. He glanced at the redhead, who had remained a few steps behind, and quietly muttered, "I didn't know you were bringing her back."

"Neither did I..." Then Hermione spoke normally. "Draco, Ginny, you two know each other."

Ginny met them at the couch now, a strange smile on her face, and spoke directly to Draco. "I'm not staying long, Malfoy. Don't worry. Hermione tells me you've changed. Well, frankly I don't believe that. My opinion of you wont change that quickly. But, if you show me that you're not the same then maybe I'll feel more comfortable with this." She took a deep breath before continuing. "'Mione like you a lot. I don't know why, but she does. I'm here to tell you that if you ever hurt her, you'll be hearing from me. She tells me everything and if she ever comes to me in tears because of you I wont hesitate to hunt you down and hex you. You better not hurt her. She's too good for you to begin with." And, with that, she turned and walked out of the common room, calling a cheery, "Bye 'Mione!" over her shoulder.

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write Y_Y The next chapter shouldn't take this long. Please review for infinite hugs!**


End file.
